fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Vista
Kai Vista was a world renown mage who recently retired and left Fiore for a more "peaceful" life. Despite retiring, he is still well known as he was once a General in the Fiore Royal Military. He is the second son of the legendary Neyo Vista and Leia Vista. Also, Kai is the younger brother of Supreme Commander Raimo Vista; also the uncle of Sanjo Vista. In his active days, he was known far and wide as Kai the Heaven Piercer (けい す へえいべん ぴいさあ, Ten Heki no Kai). He is a member of the House of Vista. Currently, Kai handles the external affairs of the Vista family. This includes business ventures among many other things. As a businessman, he oversees the many lucrative deals the Vista handle now and again. He replaced his father in this position, both to let him live a more relaxed life and to seek a more peaceful one himself. It was recently revealed to Team Sanjo during a visit to Essos that Kai and Alessa had eloped. Appearance Standing at the grand height of 6 foot 2 inches, Kai is a rather tall man. He exhibits a notably muscular build, a byproduct of his years in the military and the outside training any male Vista would encounter. Along with that, he has spiky black hair. Like his brother, he does not shy away from facial hair, as he has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Normally he sports a light colored longsleeve shirt with a pair of dark pants or jeans. However, in combat, he is clad in a black shihakusho along with a tattered white haori, that is worn like a sash over his right shoulder. In addition, he wears his sword to his side. In his youth, Kai was less muscular and had no facial hair to speak of. In those days, his hair was straighter was straigther and he wore in a small, manageable ponytail tied with a band. The front section of his hair was left free and hanged over the side of his face. Also, his outfits were a bit more elaborate in those days. As he enjoyed splurging on expensive clothing. On duty, in his early 20s, he wore a white combat flak jacket with fitted black pants and combat boots. He also had his katana strapped to his back,evidently, the very same sword that he has today. Personality While Kai can be grim and serious at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner. He cares greatly for his nieces and nephews and when he visits, helps them out alot. His persona is much like his brother, who he has a great relationship with. When in battle he is far more serious, never taking chances with his opponent. He is also good friends with famed Commander John Giotto. Due to seeing too many "horrific things", Kai stepped down from his position in the military; left the nation as a whole. As a result, it created a rift between him and his father. According to Raimo, Kai has always had a strong compassion for people;despite being a General, didn't care to take the lives of people. Yet, in spite of that, he always performed his duties accordingly. Kai loves his wife dearly, coping with her occasional scolding of him. Though strangely enough, the two had been engaged for about 5 years until their recent elopement -- something that daunts his relatives and friends since they've been living with one another since before their engagement. Also, Kai can be quite cocky and full of himself when the time comes. Less so then in his youth, but his refined arrogance is quite obvious whenever he enters into combat. Xena recounts this from her days training with him after she had made it into the Academy. History Synopsis Xemen Saga Residence of Kai Magic and Abilities Not much is known about his abilities at the moment, just is known far and wide for having monstrous power and skill as well as sword mastery. Also, he is the second and final person(the other is Yotsuki ) to wield commander level power while not ever holding the rank, note that the difference in power between a Commander and General in the Fiore Royal Military is huge. Trivia *His appearance is based off Isshin Kurosaki from Bleach. **His younger appearance is based off Chun Woo Han from The Breaker. *Kai puts alot of effort into concealing his idenity, to the point that he never uses magic in public. *Kai and his father, Neyo, have been on bad terms ever since his resignation from the Military. *Kai and Alessa normally visit their family in Fiore. *Kai trained Mina Ozolin, his niece, in the art of swordsmanship. Category:House of Vista Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Married Characters